The Dauntless years
by Lovetwist98
Summary: Two years since Tris became dauntless and now we see how the Dautless life is treating her and her friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Two years

When I wake up I can hear the water running Tobias must be taking a shower, today is initiation day and I will be going to the city to bring back the initiates, Tobias won't come to the city he didn't come last year and I think, well know it's because of his father, and I don't push it. The water has stopped running and I see Tobias with a towel cowering him from waist down, his hair is soaking wet and the water drops are running down his chest, his back, his arms, his abs and the rest of him, I don't look away then our eyes meet "staring much " Tobias says with a smirk on his face "Yes actually"

I stand up put on his T-shirt and walk towards him, put my arms around his chest then he realizes I´m only wearing his T-shirt and nothing else he turns around and pulls me close to him and kisses me gently on my collarbone then my neck and then finally my lips, it's a long and tender Kiss "Bibb, Bibb, Bibb" the alarm goes off and we both take a deep breath "we have to go" Tobias says "you have to go into the city and I have to make sure that everything is ready for the initiates" I sigh "I know" then we let each other go and go put on some clothes, we kiss and I run out to catch the train.

The room is full of people, the Dauntless are wearing black, the erudite in blue, candor in black and white, amity in red and orange and then there is my old faction abnegation in all in gray. It's been two years since I saw my mom and dad but I see Caleb when initiation day comes he is like me we take care if the initiates, but Caleb and I never talk it's not allowed we just look at each other, smile and nod our heads. It's hard not to run towards him and hug him but he is erudite and they don't socialize with dauntless and that's the way it has always been and will always be. Then I look at the stage and see Marcus the blood in my veins runs faster I hate what he did to Tobias and will always hate him for that.

"Today you choose where you belong, and meet you're new families. What you choose today is the most important decision of your lives, now let's begin, Abagail Jones…." He finishes the A´s, the B´s the C´s and now he´s at the D´s "Daniel Evans"

He is the first one to make the choice from Candor, I remember how hard it was to choose specially for me since I am a Divergent but I am glad that I chose Dauntless. Daniels family sits stiff in all black and white they are the Candor colors, Daniel takes up the blade and cuts his hand he turns to the right and a drop of blood falls onto the pitch black Coles and sizzle, the dauntless stand up and cheer by whistling, clapping there hand an stamping there feet on the floor, Marcus looks at the crowd to make them quiet but the Dauntless keep on cheering, I stand up against the wall with my hands folded and a smirk on my face, then Marcus looks at me telling me to keep them down, I step away from the wall put two fingers in my mouth and whistle, "QUIET" Dead silence.

I turn back against the wall and fold my hands. Marcus looks at me and I give him a little smirk then he continues to read names, I can hear each person after another crying over losing there child but most kids stay in there own faction with there own families. Marcus has finished and everyone is standing up I look over to the dauntless crowd and I see Daniel giving me a wink and a smirk a very obvious smirk, I give him a stare that could possibly kill him, think god Tobias isn't here right now or Daniel would most likely be dead

" come on let's move " I yell into the crowd an start running then everyone follows but no one runs in front of me so I'm the first one on to the train and then all of the initiates jump on. I stand in the doorway of the train geting wind in my face, when someone approaches me I quickly turn and see Daniel who just looks at me and he still has the same smirk "back away initiate. I don't like you and wipe that smirk of your face, were about to jump" "jump?" "Yes jump is that going to be a problem ?" "umm no that's not a problem I love jumping. But what if we don't jump ?" "We'll don't jump and find out "I say annoyed as hell then walk past him further into the train, I whistle, every head turns around and all the focus is on me "Get ready" then I jump, then one initiate after another comes jumping from the train but the first to jump is Daniel, he lands on his face I have to hide a smile and laugh, Will is up there when I arrive he smiles at me and I go stand beside him "well whose first ?" Will says with his calm but frustrated voice "what do you mean, whose first " says a small girl from erudite "I mean whose first to jump" "didn't we just jump ?" Says another boy from candor "don't jump then I couldn't care less, but if you want to be dauntless you'll have to jump down there" Will says and nods to the end of the roof "is there water on the bottom or something?" I look at Will and give him a teasing smile, he knows why that´s what he said in our initiation and I never let him forget it. "Jump and find out, now who's going to jump?" Daniel steps forward and I roll my eyes "I will" he smirks at me again I don't like it and Will has noticed, it takes Daniel five minutes to jump then one unities after another jumps and finally Will and then I go last.

I fall into the net and Tobias helps me out he puts in hand around my waist and pulls me from the net "thanks" I smile at him and he replies with an even bigger smile. I see Christina and Will stand together looking angrily at the new Initiates. The Tobias stands infringing of them and begins it talk like he did when u first got here "From now on we control everything,we choose when you train, when you sleep and when you get time to do what ever you want, we don't like babies, you cry not our problem we don't care alright, now any questions ?"

Dead silence

"fine my name is Four that's Cri..." he starts but gets interupted "Four is that your real name ?" I know that face it's Daniel and he's looking right at me like he's trying to get my attention I just give him an angry stair and then i hear Tobias say "YES my name is FOUR, and don't talk again." Daniel looks a little scared but he's really trying to hide it, that however is the face Christina had at our initiation when she talked back to Tobias. "Now like I said I'm Four that's Christina, Will and Tris. We are your instructors for the next ten weeks, dauntless born go with Will and Christina the rest with me and Tris"

There´s complete silence as we all start walking "this is the casaum" Four screams so everyone can hear then I scream just as loud "You fall, You die" then we walk to the dorm or well a big room with beds, toilets and showers. "You will be staying here and when I say you That means all of you" I say with a firm voice "boys and girls?" someone yells from the crowd "Yes, don't like it. Leave." Tobias quickly replies, then We walk to the doors and right before we leave Tobias yells "get changed, its time for dinner"

Tobias and I walk down the hallway and down the stairs to the cafeteria the smell of hamburgers and fries are in the air, we see Christina and Will sitting at our table where they are laughing and joking around not like instructors more like the kids we were once because well we still kind of are we are eighteen this year but that is not that grown up although Tobias was eighteen when I meet him and he was pretty grown up compared to us.

Tobias and I sit down at our table and we eat hamburgers, when Daniel and his friends sit down at our table, Tobias gives him a deadly stare and doesn't look away.

"so hamburgers, nice" Daniel says "now what makes you think you are allowed to sit here, Initiate" Says Tobias with a firm voice and a raised eyebrow, then Christina and Will stand behind Daniel glaring at him "move" says will and sounds annoyed "why would I do that ? " Daniel says with a teasing voice "because he said so" Christina says while she grabs the collar on Daniel's jacket and moves him out of the seat with force. "Fine, fine I'll move if you really need to sit here, but next time I sit beside The hot one " Daniel says and winks at me in a flirtatious way, "careful Candor" says Tobias he´s angry, he stands up and slams his cup on the table, the whole room goes quiet and every head is focused on Tobias and Daniel. I stand up and take Tobias's hand to calm him down I twirl my thumb around the back of his hand "Four relax, he's just a stupid kid who needs to keep his mouth shut" "Ooo now I understand, your doing her that's why you don't want me talking to her" Daniel says with a big smirk on his face. The whole room takes a gasp, everybody looks worried they all know that talking to four that way is like having a death wish, Tobias takes a deep breath and smilies with is half smile, THAT is never a good sign.

"Put me down you're hurting me, you're not allowed to treat me like this" Daniel whimpers while Tobias is holding him up on his jacket "get in the ring." Tobias says with an angry but somehow calm voice "why you're not going to hurt me, you are my trainer and I know you're doing her just admit it , are you a coward four ? maybe you shouldn't be in dauntless" "On second thought,… stand in front if the knife board, NOW" Daniel walks to the board when a Loud thump startled everybody in the room, Tobias had thrown a knife at the board and it almost hit is head, Daniel quickly turned around and looked terrified. I looked at Tobias, his face was as still as a wall no emotion no expression except I knew him better than that, I knew if he wanted to hit him he would have. I know that from experience. "let that be a lesson to all of you initiates, you do not tell us what to do, we tell you. You do not tell us what you think, we do. And you do not state your opinion on anything. We do not take care of baby's or candor idiots who should keep there mouth shut, is that clear ?" Dead silence "Is that clear ?" Everyone nods there head "Good, you're dismissed."

Daniel walks away with the other initiates but gives me a flirtatious smile and wink, think god Tobias didn't see it, tobias and will were getting the knife from the board, but Christina saw it "you need to watch out for that one for his sake, we don't want Four to kill the poor guy because he's flirting with you" then she smirked at me and hit me in the shoulder. "Come on Chris let's go" we hear Will shout and Christina runs towards him then Four and I fallow, Tobias takes my hand and pulls me close. We walk to our appartment, the second he closes the door he grabs me and kisses me all over, his hand slides under my shirt and is running all over me where both breathing hard, I pull his T- shirt over his head then I put my hands on his chest and let them slide down to his abs, I slowly put them on his back and trace the tattoo from neck and down. Tobias squeezes my waist and pulls me up against the door and then he carries me to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here´s Chapter two, Lemon scene here so be warned :D Feel free to Leave a review telling me how the story is going so far :D**_

 **Chapter 2, Trouble in Paradise**

 _Tris – POV_

Tobias wakes me up, kissing me

"Tris, it's seven thirty we have to wake up" He whispers in my ear

"But I don't want to leave this bed" I pull the covers over my head

"I don't feel like dealing with that candor idiot he gets on my nerves" I mumble from under the covers

"Yeah, I know, just let me know if he does something I have to go to the control room until lunch so you'll have to take care of them till then" Tobias says, kisses me on the forehead and walks out.

"Wake up!, the pit two minutes starting now" I yell at the sleeping Initiates, I see a lot of them looking kind of scared, "Bitch" someone swears at me, "I´ll pretend I didn´t hear that"

Two minutes later I´m staring at the sleepy initiates staggering into the Pit, it takes a while for all of them to get in, after three more minutes the whole group is standing In front of me

"Where is Four?" Daniel asks yawning

"Busy" I glare at him

"Everybody pick up a knife and start throwing, let's see what you got"

Everyone picks up a few knives and they start hitting the board, unsurprisingly most hit the ground, I can´t look at this, this has to stop, "This is pathetic, Stop, just stop. I have to get you in shape come on we're going to run" I hear people moan, I just smile.

15 miles later they´re all breathing heavily and they are all drowning in sweat, welcome to Dauntless, I smirk

"5 more miles people keep moving"

When we finally get back to the pit Four is waiting with is hands crossed and looking all sexy

"Stretch and hit the showers" Tobias shouts looking at the sweaty initiates

"Good run?" He says looking at the sweat circle on the collar of my t-shirt, I punch him in the stomach with a grin on my face

"ouch, you wound me" I snort

"Help me stretch?"

"Sure" he smiles, takes my foot and starts to stretch it out

"So any trouble from that candor kid while I was away?"

"No he was too busy drowning in his own sweat" I smirk

"I'm going to take a shower at meet you at Lunch" I kiss him on cheek "Alright see you there" he says, kisses me back then I run too our apartment.

I love how the hot water calms my sore muscles and runs down every inch of me and the steam fills the room and it´s so calming hearing the water run and just stand there thinking about everything and nothing. Suddenly I hear a little sound coming from the door being opened, I freeze and listen, then I see a shadow coming around the curtain, I turn around and, SHIT, a hand is coming at me, I quickly grab the wrist and twist it around, then I grab his hand and twist his whole body around slamming him onto the floor, one hand on his arm the other on his neck and a knee in his lower back.

"CANDOR, what the hell do you think you´re doing, I should kill you"

I am naked on top of the Initiate I hate, Tobias is going to kill him, if he finds out who am I kidding WHEN he finds out, And at that moment

"Tris"

"In here" this is going to be fun (sarcasm)

"What the HELL?" Tobias shouts as he takes my place on the kid, I run to turn off the water when I finally realized I´m naked and at that moment, so does Tobias he stares at me for a moment, or until Daniel tries to move around and Tobias shakes his head and tightens his grip on Daniel

"Stay still," he growls and takes off his jacket with one hand

"Sip it up."

"Four it's fine he didn't see anything, just let him go"

"Let this idiot go? Are you serious this Candor brat should not be in this apartment, what's your name" Four yells in his face

"What Is your name? Answer me"

"It's Daniel, my name is Daniel" Daniel screams in pain Four is holding his arm so tightly that it has started to go blue, I don't say anything, it´s just better not to, then Four takes Daniels collar and on the way out he screams

"If you ever do anything like this again, I will throw you into the casum. Understand, now get the hell out of here" I could see that he was deadly serious.

"You Okay" Tobias says putting both hands on the sides of my face looking me all over

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry, he didn't see anything really I was too quick "

"You sure?" he looks scared and kisses me

"Yes, I'm fine, really, I have to get dressed I have a class to teach and so do you if I'm not mistaken"

I say with a small smile on my face and turn around, but before I can walk away he grabs my hand and spins me around, his lips meet mine, I don't have time for this but I can´t stop, I don't want to stop, Suddenly he grabs my ass and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around him he turns around and sets me on the sink, he starts to kiss me from the neck and down, slowly he starts to slide the sipper on the jacket down, he takes a deep breath

"So beautiful…." He whispers and bites my ear-lope, I moan, his hands run down my body to my waist where he grips me tightly, that´s going to leave a mark. I hiss into his ear and dig my nails into his back then my hands find his belt buckle and undo it, then I run my hands to his ass, he chuckles

"Impatient"

"Shut up and take off your pants" I say between kisses

He smiles and takes off his pants, and then he grabs my jacket and slides it down my body, he lifts me up and drags me forward and then… the pleasure hits me and we both moan, he sucks and bites me from my ear to my breasts, his teeth run down my jaw and to my bare breasts, his mouth is on one of my nipples and his thumb is rubbing the other one, I arch my back and my breasts are pushed further into him, he pounds on me a few more times until we both stiffen and it hits us, we both gasp in pleasure, he puts his head on my shoulder and takes a few deep breaths while I stroke his hair

"I love you" he says looking up at me, I smile

"I know" I kiss him "I love you too" he chuckles

"I know.

"There you are I thought you weren't going to show up what happened?" I gave Christina a slight grin

"Sorry lost track of time have you started?"

"Yeah I told them to start running until you tell them to stop" Christina gives me the biggest smile, she is clearly amused

"How long have they been running?"

"About, 15 minutes"

"Good 5 more minutes and then they get to play with knives" we grin at each other

"HEY WATCH IT ASSHOLE" someone yells from the group at the other end of the room where everyone is throwing knives, Christina and a walk over to make sure no one gets killed, when we had five steps to go a fight starts, I look at Christina who is clearly annoyed, we both take deep breaths and release heavy sighs then we each grab a collar in both hands

"HEY CALM DOWN NOW, STOP IT"

"What happened?" Christina growls at the two boys, she's holding and by the looks on their faces she's gripping them 'Pretty' hard I think one of the boys is about to cry, but he chokes it down (as he should, show any weakness and you're dead, at least that is what I learned here)

"What happened?" She growls again a little louder this time

"That peace of shit candor tried to kill me by throwing a knife at my head "

"I wasn't aiming for your head you erudite know it all" And in a second they tried to lunch at each other again,

"All right, cut it out" I push them apart and they both stumble

"That´s enough, both of you. Chris go get Four please"

"Sure" Christina says while eyeing them and then turns and walks out of the room.

 _Tobias´s POV_

"I just showed you what to do pay attention" freaking new comers I hate training them.

"Sir?" I hear someone say behind me

"What?"

"Well, there is someone asking for you?"

"Who is it?"

"Me, Sir" I hear Christina say with a sarcastic tone in her voice when she says Sir, I narrow my eyes

"What's wrong Christina?"

"Tris wants you to scare some initiates who don't like rules" Tris needs me, this is a good excuse to get away from these new guys for a while

"Okay, I'm coming. You help him with what I just showed you and I'll be back later and I want to see results and progress is that clear? Good" I say to one of my coworkers then I turn around and follow Christina.

"We having fun with the newbies?" Christina asks with a grin on her face

"Real fun"

I give a sarcastic smile, she snorts, then we look at each other and we start laughing, until we get to the door, then we put on our trainer faces and I Christina opens the door. Tris has all of the initiates standing in line when we walk in, she looks at us and I see a smile form on her face, she is quick to get herself together and turns to the group again.

 _Tris´s POV_

"You two go to the knife board and stand very still" they look shocked at each other

"You heard her, don´t make her repeat herself "

I hear Four growl, they look at each other again and then at four and start walking to the wall, they stand side by side and looked at me first and then turned their eyes to Four again

"So Christina tells me you two like to throw knives at each other and people around you, I´m going to show you how we throw knives here in Dauntless, stand still look at me and don't blink" he raises one eyebrow.

Their eyes turn to me again and to the group behind me, I can see they take deep breaths and swallow, I feel myself smirk, then four picks up two knives in each hand and throws them. The room is quiet and everyone except me, Christina and Tobias are holding their breaths, I look at the boys they are standing stiff and it looks like the kid from erudite is about to cry, put the boy from candor - Daniel is just staring at Four.

"So anyone else want to throw knives at something other than the wall, anyone? No? Okay, then do what your told and throw the knives at the TARGET wall NOT at each-others heads, That´s our Job" He stares at the crowd and smirks

"O and you two you both blinked, so I want you to run 10 miles and then 100 pushups" Four starts to turn around when I hear Daniel shout at Four

"That´s bullshit, no one can stand there and not blink while you throw knives at them " Four just looks at him before saying in a very steady voice

"Actually, there has only been one person who has passed this test, punishment or whatever you want to call it, but it is Possible." Daniel looked pissed

"really and who was that? You? The big and brave Four"

"No, actually it was…."

"Me" I say before Tobias can finish, they're all looking at me and it looks like they don't know what to say or do

"Well, now that we have established that you´re dismissed, but not you two you start running Christina…" Four looks at her and she nods

"What are you waiting for" Christina yells at everyone, the crowd falls apart and the two boys start running.

I nod to Christina and she smiles, then I look at Four and he gives me a sign to follow him and we start walking

"That was interesting" Tobias says

"Yeah, well they haven't really figured out how everything works here, but I think they´ll get the hang of it"

"I hope so for their sake, but I have to get back to the control room"

"Yeah, sure how´s it going in there, everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, I´m just working with some new guy´s and they need help, A lot of it, so I´ll see you tonight "

"Yeah, see you tonight" a kiss on the cheek and just like that he's gone.

I love walking alone in the tunnels just listening to the water running down the walls, but as usual something or someone interrupts me and today its someone well not someone but Eric, great.

"Good morning stiff" he says with a mocking sound in his voice

"Hello Eric I thought we had gone through this, " I say with a condescending smile and turn around

"It's Tris not stiff and you know" I glare at him, but he just keeps smirking

"Okay Tris, how's it going for you and Four everything going good, because you know where I am if you want a real man to be with" The nerve on him, I glare at him again, turn around and I hear him shout

"I mean it TRIS"

I can hear him smile, god I hate him sometimes, but I have to admit he Is nicer to me now, at least compared to how he was when I first met him at dinner my first night in Dauntless, I never imagined that he actually liked - liked me, but that doesn't matter because I love Tobias and nothing or no one can change that.


End file.
